


The Big Game

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Gen, Gift Art, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, M/M, MML Secret Santa, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: A Christmas Gift for a friend!





	The Big Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForFucksSakeJim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/gifts).



> A gift for @forfuckssakejim! Merry Christmas and Happy Secret Santa, dude!

“Max!” A high-pitched cry of his name startled Max, and he whipped around, attempting to see through the crowd of people and figure out who’d called out to him. (He knew, instinctively; after all, there was only one person that would be yelling for him in this particular crowd.) 

Sure enough, a stocky boy came barrelling through the crowd directly into him, nearly bowling him over in the process. A loud peal of laughter slipped from him as Vincent’s arms crushed his torso. 

“You made it!” 

“Of course,” Max replied, going for cool and missing it by a mile. He only responded once Vincent’s arms had loosened a little, and he was sure his cheeks were flushed red from the enthusiastic embrace. “You said it was important to you, Vin. I wouldn’t miss it for anything.” 

Vincent was staring at him, gaze fond, features positively glowing. “But  _ how _ ?” 

Max smirked. “Oh, y’know. Called in a favour or two.” 

“...My parents?” Vincent asked, brow furrowing in confusion. Max laughed again, shook his head. 

“Nope,” he replied. As if on cue, the sound of two raised voices could be heard over the general hubbub of the crowd as Brick and Savannah pushed their way through, arguing about the high school basketball game they’d just been forced to sit through. 

Vincent choked on a laugh. “No way. You got  _ them  _ to bring you?” 

“Apparently, they owed my ‘rents a favour,” Max responded modestly with a shrug, though the effect was ruined by the smirk he couldn’t seem to get rid of. “Something about chasing them through the sewer when they were kids…?” 

“Oh, my god.” Vincent leaned forward, breathless with laughter, letting his forehead rest briefly on Max’s shoulder. “I can’t believe it. Thank you so much for being here. I saw you in the crowd and I just… it was so good to see your face, Max, seriously.” 

Max felt himself flush again, and he revelled in the warmth radiating from Vincent’s body for a moment before gently pushing at him. 

“I told you, I wouldn’t miss it for anything. Now get offa me, you big lump. You’re all sweaty.” 

Vincent giggled, pulling away and shaking his sweat-filled hair like a dog. Max groaned and covered his face with his arms. 

“Wanna go get milkshakes?” Vincent asked, once he’d calmed down again. Max grinned at him, dropping his arms. 

“You bet,” he agreed. 


End file.
